undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chara Solberg (NightTale)
'Chara Solberg '- Pierwszy człowiek, którym zajmował się potwór w AU NighTale. Główna antagonistka władająca koszmarami, a także mająca po swojej stronie armie żarłaczy. Wygląd Chara jest średniowysokim dzieckiem o jasnej karnacji. Włosy sięgały jej do ramion, i były zazwyczaj potargane, o kolorze jasnego brązu. Oczy dziewczyny były o dziwo czerwone i wyglądały na martwe dopóki nie poznała swego przyjaciela. Jej piżama składa się z jasnozielonej koszulki na krótki rękaw a cytrynowym paskiem w talii i długich spodni. Nigdy nie zdejmuje medalionu z sercem od Asriela. W formie koszmaru jej wzrost się nie zmienił, ale cała postać stała się czarna po za ogromnymi czerwonymi oczami i niepokojącym uśmiechem. U palców posiada ostre szpony. Trudno powiedzieć jak właściwie wygląda jej strój, ale widać, że nosi suknie prawdopodobnie z piór. Ciągle ma naszyjnik który w ogóle nie uległ zmianie. Osobowość Solberg od zawsze była znudzonym wszystkim dzieckiem, które nawet nie wysiliło się na udawany uśmiech. Jej postawa zawsze była taka sama - znudzona, wręcz przerażająco spokojna co wywoływało strach i niepokój wśród innych. Było tak dopóki nie poznała Asriela który jako pierwszy sprawił, że kiedykolwiek się uśmiechnęła i dzięki niemu zaczęła odczuwać emocje. Wobec niego była również zaborcza, nie lubiła gdy ten spotykał się z innymi, a gdy tylko dowiedziała się ze pewnego dnia ją opuści zaczęła się bać, ale ukrywała to przed nim dopóki nie oszalała i nie sprawiła, że ten stał się jak jej nowa forma. Teraz to obłąkana sadystka czerpiąca przyjemność z strachu i bólu, a także megalomanka która uważa się za najsilniejszą, nawet od strażników. Zdolności 'Władanie strachem '- to całkiem przydatna zdolność podczas walki. Chara potrafi sprawić, że przeciwnik zamiast niej będzie widział swój największy lęk (niczym Beti). 'Teleportacja '- potrafi przemieszczać się w miejsca do miejsca zmieniając się w czarną, lepką maź. Biografia NightTale Relacje Rodzina Cóż... sama nie wie co do nich czuje. Nigdy nie była pewna czy ich kocha, gdyż gdy mówiła im to nie czuła nic. Asriel Dreemmur Kocha go (platonicznie, chociaż... kto wie). Nie chcąc go stracić zmieniła go w Kama którego nawet nie musiała przeciągać na swoją stronę by do niej dołączył i był przy jej boku. Sans i Frisk Nie sądzi o nich nic szczególnego, po prostu - przeszkoda którą trzeba wyeliminować, co będzie zabawne. Jednak sądzi, że stan Sansa po śmierci sześciolatki jest niezwykle zabawny i uwielbia momenty gdy ten zaprzecza, że ta nie żyje. Walka Pojawia się z: * Żarłaczami. Theme: * Kill The Lights - Set it off |Piano| Ataki: * Zamachuje się kosą na przeciwnika. * Po każdej stronie ekranu walki w losowym momencie pojawiają się żarłacze które próbują złapać w szpony dusze gracza. * Dusza przechodzi na tryb fioletowej, i trzeba skakać po platformach które się załamują, więc trzeba robić to wszystko by nie wpaść do paszczy żarłacza u dołu. =Do dokończenia= Lemifofit Pojawienie się/tło Nightmare - Set it off |Piano| Rozmowa/tło Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Set it off |Music box| Rozmowa/tło (good ending) * Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez |Piano| Rozmowa/tło (neutral) * Partners in Crime - Set it off |Piano| Rozmowa/tło (bad ending) * Control - Halsey |Piano| Cytaty Ciekawostki * Autorka shipuje ją i NightTale! Asriela. * W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej Chary, nie cierpi czekolady. Woli toffee. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:NightTale